Rollout (move)
Rollout (Japanese: ころがる Roll) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM04 in Generation II. Effect Rollout inflicts damage over five turns, doubling in power for each consecutive hit; the power will reset after five turns or if Rollout is interrupted. Rollout's power is doubled in addition if the user had previously used . Rollout can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if either move or was used in the prior turn. It is also a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Other effects From Generation IV onwards, a that knows this move will evolve into when leveled up. Description |Attacks for five turns, growing more powerful each time. Power returns to normal if it misses.}} |Attacks five turns with rising power.}} |An attack lasting 5 turns with rising intensity.}} |A 5-turn rolling attack that becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the foe over five turns. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes more powerful each time it hits.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 7 |7|7}} 7 |7|7}} 10 |10|STAB='}} 10 |10|STAB='}} 11 |11}} 11 |11}} 49 |41|44|36|36}} 10 |10|10}} 10 |10|10}} |17|16 4 |4|3}} 1 |1|1|STAB='}} 10 |10}} 10 |10}} 10 |10}} 1, 10 |1, 10}} |5}} |5}} |7}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} By Generation III }} In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's neutral special from Super Smash Bros. Melee onwards. The longer the special button is held down before being released, the stronger and faster this move will be, though being harder to control. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Rollout attacks 5 times in a single turn, with damage increasing by 50% of the first hit for each successive hit. The move ends once all 5 attacks are done or if the move misses, whichever occurs first. In Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Rollout works the same way, except that the damage is increased by 10% per successive hit. From Gates to Infinity, Rollout no longer increases in power for each successive hit, but will double in power the first time it is used successfully if had been used by the user on the same floor. Description |Hits the target in succession until it misses. Its power rises with every hit. It may hit up to five times.}} |Inflicts damage on the target with attacks that continue in a single turn until one misses. Its power rises after each hit, and it can last for a maximum of 5 attacks.}} | }} |It damages an enemy up to 5 times until one misses.}} |It damages an enemy up to 5 times until one misses. The power goes up even more after you use Defense Curl!}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Rollout is the only Cute move. * Rollout was one of the first Generation II moves introduced. It was shown along with the third Generation II Pokémon introduced, , when Raymond used it in the first movie. * , which evolves into when leveled up knowing this move, has been able to learn it in some way since the move's introduction. This trait is shared with , which has had a similar history with . * If a Pokémon levels up mid-battle and a new move is learned in place of Rollout while it is still being used, the Pokémon will continue using Rollout in spite of having forgotten it. * Rollout can reach the highest base power of all moves, tied with ; if the attacking Pokémon has used Defense Curl and Rollout hits for a fifth consecutive time, its base power will reach 960. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=滾動 |zh_cmn=滾動 / 滚动 打滾功 |cs=Valivý útok |nl=Uitrol |fi=Hyrrävyöry (EP120, EP158-EP159) Hyrrälitta (M03) Kierähdys (EP270, AG015-AG016) Rullahyökkäys (S08) |fr=Roulade |de=Walzer |el=Κύλιση |hi=लुदकने वाला हमला Ludakne Wala Hamla |id=Berguling Menggelinding |it=Rotolamento |ko=구르기 Gureugi |no=Rulleangrep Kuleangrep |pl=Walec Toczący Atak Rolujący Atak Toczenie Beczka Atak Turlający Atak z Obrotu |pt_br=Rolagem ( -present, TCG, manga) Rolo Compressor |pt_eu=Rebolar Lançamento |ro=Eschivă |sr=Kotrljanje |es_la=Aplanadora (EP120, EP230-EP259) Rodada (M03, EP158, EP267-present) |es_eu=Desenrollar |sv=Rullautattack Rullningsattack Bowlingattack |vi=Lăn Tròn }} Category:Evolution-inducing moves Category:Moves that power up de:Walzer es:Desenrollar fr:Roulade it:Rotolamento ja:ころがる zh:滚动（招式）